The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polymer composition in gel form, in which an α,β-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid is subjected to a free-radical polymerization in the presence of at least one polyether component, to the polymer composition in gel form obtainable by this process and to the use thereof.